thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lizzies
The Lizzies are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are an all girl gang who can hang with the boys. Using their god-given gifts to their advantage, they can easily sneak their way past any crew's defense. Description The Lizzies are an all-female mixed race gang in New York who operate within a apartment, complete with couches and a pool table. They appear beautiful, sexy and promiscuous. They occasionally arm themselves with switchblades and other knives. They sometimes arm themselves with firearms, but appear to be inexperienced with them. History Formation The Lizzies were founded sometime before May 20, 1979 as an all-female gang, and adopted Union Square in Bowery, Manhattan as their territory. Battling the Savage Huns On May 20, 1979, the Lizzies battled the Savage Huns in Bowery. The Lizzies won the battle, and their victory was later reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station. Finding the Warriors See also: The Warriors, Friendly Faces Following the meeting in Van Cortlandt Park, the Bronx, which saw the death of Cyrus, the leader of the Gramercy Riffs, a request was sent out by the Riffs for the Coney Island-based gang the Warriors to be captured. The Lizzies were one of the gangs to respond to this request; at Union Square, a group of Lizzies came across three members of the Warriors: Vermin, Cochise and Rembrandt. The Lizzies led the three members of the Warriors back to their apartment, where they attempted to seduce the trio; Vermin and Cochise were easily seduced by members of the Lizzies. Rembrandt remained uneasy while at the Lizzies' apartment, and was the first to become aware that the Lizzies wanted to kill the Warriors; Rembrandt was able to warn Vermin and Cochise, and the trio were able to escape. Despite their use of handguns and knives, the Lizzies were unable to kill any of the Warriors, although they were able to cut Rembrandt's arm with a knife. Members *Alice (Soldier) *Dana (Soldier) *Hollie (Soldier) *Sarah (Warchief) *Sheera (Soldier) *Starr (Warlord) *Roxanna (Soldier) In the Film Their only appearance in the film is that they wait at Union Station when Rembrandt, Cochise and Vermin show up. They take them to their apartment and seduce them until accusing them of shooting Cyrus, they miss every shot, but a cut on Rembrandt's arm. In the Game The scene in the film is Friendly Faces in the video game. The Lizzies are playable in Rumble Mode. The Lizzies are one of the hardest gangs to use in Rumble Mode do to them being slower then other characters and are much more likely to be stunned or knocked down then other brawlers in the game. If you do play as them, be cautious because you can get wrecked very easily, especially if you are getting hit by powerful moves or being grabbed as the members often become disoriented from these attacks. No Lizzie (except Starr) can escape a grab. This can be very annoying on Rumble Mode if you're using them, because you can be almost be beaten to the point of death if you are grabbed consecutively. Although the Lizzies are slower then other fighters, they actually have above average health, and their combos inflict a fairly high amount of damage. This actually makes the Lizzies a decent clique to use in Rumble Mode regardless of their restrictions of being easily stunned/disoriented. The Lizzies are the strongest and fastest female brawlers that can be used in the game. This would make them the best choice if you wanted to use a female character/gang member in Rumble Mode. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Friendly Faces'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' *''The Warriors: Street Brawl'' Gallery The Lizzies.png|Intro Lizzies.gif|Logo LizziesInGame.png|In the game Beta Lizzies 2.jpg|Beta version of the Lizzies from early screenshots of the game Lizzies Beta.jpg|Beta version of Starr with a red jacket Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs